Quizás tú parpadeas cuando yo parpadeo
by LightKey27
Summary: Cinco años habían pasado, regresar a Gravity Falls siempre sería emocionante y hoy particularmente Dipper y Pacífica tras un incidente se conocerán un poco más. [Es mi primer fanfic de GF, lean y disfruten] [Dippífica]
1. Atrapados

**_"Quizás tú parpadeas cuando yo parpadeo"_**

 ** _Dipper x Pacífica_**

 ** _Por: Lightkey27_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gravity Falls son propiedad de Alex Hirsch_**

 ** _…_**

El clima sobre Gravity Falls nunca era predecible, en un momento había un hermoso día soleado y en un instante una torrencial lluvia terminaba empapando hasta la ropa del tendedero.

Ciertamente era una de las desventajas en aquel pueblo y hoy más que nunca Dipper Pines se daba cuenta de ello, no sólo había planeado ir a la inauguración del nuevo centro de investigaciones, el cual su tío Ford le había ayudado a desarrollar y con ayuda del viejo McGucket finalmente lo pudieron llevar a cabo, sino que por esas casualidades del destino se encontró con Pacífica en su camino.

 ** _Pacífica Noroeste_**

No era un misterio para nadie que tras cinco años fuera del pueblo donde había tenido tantas aventuras las cosas habían cambiado ¡Y qué cambios! Como el hecho de que la cabaña del misterio era el triple de grande, e igualmente estafadora, que cuando la dejó de niño, además de que Soos y su novia, Melody, habían contraído matrimonio y estaban a la espera de su primer hijo, eso fue impactante, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, y que de hecho jamás imaginó que algo así llegaría a suceder, es que Pacífica fuese dueña del museo de historia de Gravity Falls, eso no lo vio venir.

Por supuesto que algo similar había sucedido con él, mientras estaba en Portland desarrolló aún más su curiosidad por los misterios, la ciencia y los fenómenos astrológicos que ocurrían en el mundo, llevándolo a ser miembro honorario de varios centros de investigaciones en países como, Alemania, Rusia, Japón y Corea, y de igual forma motivarlo a crear el propio en su país natal, así es, Dipper Pines era el creador y propietario de aquella magnífica idea llevada a cabo.

 ** _Le extrañaba que tuvieran ese aspecto en común_**

Pero en este momento nada de eso le importaba, estaba lloviendo, el auto se había averiado y lo peor de todo es que estaban los dos **_solos._**

—¡Parece que necesita ir al taller!—dijo en voz alta una vez había verificado el motor del vehículo—Y justo ayer Mabel sacó las herramientas que tenía guardadas—se restregó el puente de su nariz para intentar pensar con calma, pero le resultaba difícil al tener una mirada fija sobre él.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —preguntó provocando que la rubia se sobre exaltara y desviara su vista hacia la ventana.

—N-No pasa nada, es sólo que no puedo creer la suerte que tengo—miraba cómo la lluvia caía fuertemente sobre la tierra mientras que el joven Pines entraba al auto totalmente cubierto de agua lo que la hizo reaccionar e inmediatamente abrir su bolso.

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Las mujeres nunca pueden viajar sin un bolso? —reclamó Dipper al ver cómo era más importante para ella el registrar sus pertenencias al hecho de que se estaba muriendo del frío y desafortunadamente aquel día había olvidado su chaqueta.

Pacífica frunció el ceño ante su demanda, pero al encontrar lo que buscaba cambió su actitud.

—Las mujeres siempre lo llevan por una buena razón—la toalla que le extendía en ese momento era la prueba de ello, Dipper se ruborizó al haber actuado de manera infantil y aceptó aquel detalle.

—Lo siento—se disculpó y comenzó a secarse el cabello para luego proseguir con sus brazos y cuando finalizó se dejó la toalla alrededor del cuello en busca de un poco de calor, porque el desperfecto del automóvil había averiado la calefacción y el aire acondicionado.

—Hay una gasolinera a pocos metros de aquí—comentó la Noroeste en busca de una solución al problema—Quizás pueda ir a buscar ayuda y…

—¡No! —espetó de manera automática su acompañante a lo que ella le miró desconcertada. —Quiero decir—se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir —Que no irás a salir con esta tormenta, lo más seguro es quedarnos en el auto, el material de las ruedas actúa como aislante por lo que los rayos no nos pueden lastimar y si mal no recuerdo, tú tienes cierto temor a esas descargar naturales de energía estática—dijo esperando que la chica se tomara en serio su consejo **_y el hecho de que recordara aquel detalle_** _,_ pero ella estaba ¿Riendo?

—¿De qué te ríes? —le resultaba un poco molesto el hecho de que él se preocupara por su bienestar y que ella reaccionara de ese modo.

—Eres todo un nerd—respiró hondo para calmar su risa —Nunca había escuchado a alguien que describiera de esa forma una fobia—se secó una lágrima que había salido producto de sus carcajadas—Tienes razón, es peligroso ¿Y si llamas a Mabel? Quizás ella pueda ayudarnos—aconsejó la rubia Noroeste, sin embargo la expresión de Dipper le decía que eso sería imposible—¿No tienes su teléfono? —inquirió asombrada—No puedo creerlo—se tumbó contra el asiento y suspiró agotada.

—No es eso, lo que sucede es que tenía el móvil en mi pantalón y olvidé dejarlo adentro para que no se mojara, ahora no nos sirve de mucho—confesó avergonzado, no podía creer que hubiese pasado por alto ese hecho.

Pacífica sonrió, de alguna manera encontraba adorable ese descuido.

—No te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo—aseguró.

—¿Qué hay del tuyo? ¿No tienes el número de Mabel? —preguntó mientras se quitaba la toalla del cuello y la colocaba sobre sus piernas para pasarles algo de calor.

—No tengo móvil—respondió aferrándose a su bolso con fuerza.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! —ella asintió—¿Por qué? Es decir, nunca hubiese imaginado eso.

—No tengo cómo pagar la cuenta de un teléfono, ciertamente como administradora del museo necesito estar en contacto con varias personas, por eso paso todo el día allí, por si alguien llama al teléfono del museo poder contestarle—confesó avergonzada acariciando su brazo por los nervios—No ha sido fácil.

A Dipper Pines le tomó por sorpresa aquella confesión.

—¿Por qué decidiste ser la dueña del museo? Siendo sincero esa fue la sorpresa más grande que tuve al volver—preguntó mientras la miraba atentamente.

—Fue tu culpa—contestó de brazos cruzados aún viendo al paisaje de la ventana del auto—Cuando ustedes se fueron seguían ocurriendo cosas extrañas en el pueblo y a decir verdad desde el día que nos ayudaste en la mansión me interesó saber más de ese mundo, de los fenómenos y lo paranormal—se giró para mirar hacia el pelimarrón, pero en lugar de ello se encontró con un par de ojos mirando directo a los suyos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la cercanía e inmediatamente desvió la mirada hacia el frente fingiendo entretenerse con el adorno que guindaba del espejo retrovisor—Mi familia fue despojada de toda su fortuna luego de que se supiera que mi ancestro no era el héroe que todos creían que era, desde luego yo ya lo esperaba y me preparé para ello, me había ofrecido para trabajar en el museo tan sólo para ahorrar algo de dinero hasta que llegase el momento, mis padres no soportaban esa situación y un día cuando volví a casa lo único que encontré fue una nota sobre la mesa que decía

 ** _"No queremos dinero de pobres"_**

—Pacífica yo…

—Estaba sola, tuve que dejar el lugar donde vivía con mis padres al ver que la renta se me hizo demasiado para costearla, no tenía ningún amigo, todos me cerraban las puertas cuando fui a pedir ayuda, no me sorprende, yo lo hice varias veces, era lo menos que merecía, pero aún así dolía—las lágrimas había comenzado a caer, no supo desde cuando, pero allí estaban.

—Finalmente recibí una mano amiga—una sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

—Soos y Melody me dieron empleo y un lugar donde vivir—río secamente y se secó las lágrimas—Qué patético ¿no? Pacífica Noroeste pidiendo ayuda y rebajándose a trabajar para poder comer, nunca imaginé caer tan bajo—a Dipper ese comentario le pareció inapropiado, pero su expresión cambió cuando ella terminó la frase—Pero me alegra que haya sido así, no lo cambiaría por nada—dijo sonriente—Ese cambio me enseñó a valorar las cosas que de verdad importan y a no juzgar a las demás personas por su calidad de vida, luego de un tiempo el museo presentó problemas y de alguna forma yo logré conseguir donadores para salvarlo, el dueño que estuvo a punto de rendirse me ofreció ser la nueva propietaria, claro que no podía cumplir con ello hasta tener dieciocho, pero él sólo es el representante legal, la dueña al final soy yo y sí que hemos tenido éxito—dijo sonriente.

Y una vez más Dipper fue sorprendido en Gravity Falls, esta vez al conocer un lado de Pacífica que jamás había visto, el humilde y amable, sonrió por ello, le alegraba que hubiera cambiado, aunque a decir verdad desde aquel incidente en la mansión Noroeste supo que no era una mala persona.

—Llegaremos tarde—comentó luego de ver su reloj—No hay ningún auto cerca y ya está oscureciendo ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó la rubia preocupada.

—No podemos hacer nada más que esperar—respondió él sonriente, pasar tiempo con Pacífica no le molestaba para nada.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Escuché que te ha ido muy bien en eso de las investigaciones—preguntó mientras buscaba en su bolso algo de comer, encontrándose con un sándwich, Dipper esperaba a que ella no le ofreciera nada, tenía hambre era cierto, pero no iba a molestarla pidiéndole, después de todo es su culpa por creer que no tardaría en llegar a la inauguración y no haber comido en casa, pero ella hizo todo lo contrario, dividió el emparedado en dos y le ofreció la mitad a él.

—Debes tener hambre—dijo—No te preocupes, esto lo aprendí antes de que se fueran, Mabel me lo enseñó— ** _A compartir_** dijo Dipper en su mente.

—Realmente has cambiado—comentó el pelimarrón dando una mordida al alimento.

—¿Tú crees? Debe ser porque no me has visto convenciendo a los donadores a invertir en el museo, creo que allí soy la misma a la que conociste—dijo utilizando una servilleta para limpiar su boca luego de terminar de comer.

—No, eres la misma, sólo que—dudó de cómo calificar a la Pacífica con la que hablaba—Más natural—dijo finalmente. Ella se ruborizó al escucharlo decir eso.

—Seguí estudiando y buscando más fenómenos en el mundo, los diarios de Tío Ford me ayudaron a encontrar pistas y algunos trucos para tratar con ellos—comentó utilizando la manga de su camisa para limpiar los restos de pan en su boca—Al resolverlos gané algo de fama en el instituto ya que lo publicaban en un diario local y todo eso, algunas universidades se enteraron de aquello y me ofrecían la oportunidad de trabajar con ellos, esa es toda la historia, no he hecho más que investigar todos estos años.

—Para nada, eso es muy emocionante, has viajado por todo el mundo por tus propios méritos, debes estar orgulloso de eso.

—Bueno sí, un poco, aunque nada se compara con volver a casa—agregó sonriente. Un rayo cayó a lo lejos siendo suficiente para espantar a la joven Noroeste haciéndola aferrarse, dolorosamente, a la camisa de Dipper.

—Lo siento—se disculpó luego de asegurarse que el peligro hubiese pasado, él le sonrió —No hay problema, sólo intenta no clavarme las uñas la próxima vez.

—¿Cuándo crees que deje de llover? —preguntó ella mirando el cielo.

—No tengo idea, el clima aquí es muy raro en invierno, pero cuando deje de llover iremos a aquella gasolinera que mencionaste y pediremos ayuda—y como si lo hubiese ordenado la fuerte lluvia que caía se convirtió en una tranquila llovizna.

—Eso dio miedo—dijeron ambos para luego reír por esa sincronía.

—Bien, ya podemos ir y…—¡Espera! —la tomó de la mano antes de que se bajara—Aún está lloviendo y no tenemos sombrillas o chaquetas.

—¿Dipper Pines le teme a una ligera lluvia? —arqueó una ceja en modo de burla, el chico se sintió avergonzado por el comentario y aún más por el hecho de que eso lo había dicho por ella, no quería que le diera gripa por su culpa, ella le sonrió mientras que, una vez más, hurgaba en su bolso en busca de algo.

—Mujer precavida vale por dos—dijo abriendo un paraguas, con un decorado muy femenino—No está tan lejos, vamos—invitó al pelimarrón para que salieran del auto y se colocara a su lado para protegerse de la lluvia.

—Creo que esto no va a funcionar—dijo Dipper luego de que la punta del paragua hubiese entrado, dolorosamente, en su ojo—Déjame llevarlo a mí, soy más alto— ** _Sí que lo eres_** pensó la chica Noroeste y saliendo de su trance le ofreció el paraguas a su compañero de viaje.

—Esa sombrilla no va con tu camisa—bromeó Pacífica, no todos los días veías a un chico como Dipper llevar una sombrilla rosa con corazones rojos.

—Ja, Ja, Ja ¡Qué graciosa! —respondió sarcástico.

—Ahora que lo pienso dime ¿Qué hacías en la puerta de la cabaña hoy? —La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, ciertamente ella había acudido al antiguo negocio de Stan, sin embargo el motivo no era el chico que ahora la acompañaba —Mabel me había notificado que ustedes habían llegado y de alguna manera me convenció para ir juntos al evento, pero cuando llegué sólo estabas tú—comentó mientras salpicaba con sus botas el suelo mojado.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Dipper, ahora todo tenía sentido, por eso Mabel y sus amigas estaban tan raras, habían planeado todo esto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó confusa la rubia tras la expresión del chico.

—No es nada, mira ya casi llegamos—anunció y se dieron prisa para llegar.

—¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí? —gritó Dipper en busca de alguna persona que pudiera ayudarles, lo tomó por sorpresa un ruido, lo que lo hizo estar alerta, pero se calmó al ver que se trataba de una señora.

—¿Qué hacen dos jovencitos como ustedes afuera con este clima? ¡Los chicos de hoy son tan impacientes! No pueden resistir estar separados, pero es comprensible, así es el amor—aquella mujer había salido de la parte de atrás del local limpiándose las manos, al parecer estaba trabajando con aceite, los jóvenes estaban totalmente ruborizados tras escuchar a la señora ¿En verdad parecían una pareja?

—N-No somos pareja ni nada de eso—aclaró Dipper mientras Pacífica, ruborizada y de brazos cruzados miraba a otro lado —El auto se averió y esperábamos que pudiera darnos una mano.

La señora miró detalladamente a ambos chicos, parecían decir la verdad y no se veían como busca pleitos, los cuales últimamente rondaban mucho por el área.

—¿No quieren una taza de chocolate caliente? Pobrecitos, están empapados de la lluvia, deben tener frío, especialmente tú querido, estás temblando, vamos—invitó a los chicos quienes luego de dirigirse una mirada aceptaron.

….

—¡Oh! Así que se dirigían hacia allá, es muy impresionante que siendo tan joven hayas logrado tanto, cualquiera chica estaría babeando por ti ¿No es así querida? —la señora le dio un codazo a Pacífica, quien comenzaba a sentirse algo incómoda por la situación—Sí, por supuesto, pero no es que yo babee por ti, bueno no es que no seas atractivo es que…Mejor me callo—la señora sonreía mientras los miraba pícaramente, durante toda su juventud se dedicó a hacer de Cupido con sus amigos, quizás aún tenía el toque.

—Cuando terminen de comer iremos en la grúa para remolcar el auto hasta aquí—anunció de repente.

—Muchas gracias, la verdad ha sido un día algo extraño—comentó Dipper.

—Y parece que se pondrá peor—añadió Pacífica al ver cómo dos sujetos se dirigían hacia la gasolinera.

….

N/A: ¡Qué nervios! Este es mi primer fanfic de Gravity Falls, espero que les haya gustado, la idea de este fanfic surgió cuando estaba en una página que sortea algunos escenarios con dos personajes, salieron varios y este es el resultado, iba a hacerlo un one-shot, pero por alguna razón siempre termino haciendo dos o tres capítulos, bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado y pido disculpas por el posible OOC con Pacífica y Dipper, aún no me acostumbro a manejarlos, y también os pido disculpas por las posibles faltas ortográficas que puedan encontrar.

PD: Ese título se me ocurrió al final, nunca me había costado tanto poner uno D:, bueno nwn

¿Algún comentario?

¡Gracias por Leer!

—Lightkey27


	2. Solución

_**Quizás tu parpadeas cuando yo parpadeo**_

 _ **Dipper x Pacífica**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gravity Falls son propiedad de Alex Hirsch.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La situación había dado un giro drástico, Dipper y Pacífica tan sólo querían ayuda para reparar el auto y ahora dos tipos, sospechosos, se dirigían al local.

—Quédense atrás niños, yo hablaré con ellos—la anciana nunca antes los había visto por esos lares, pero algo le decía que sus intenciones no eran buenas.

—¿Quiénes crees que sean Dipper? —preguntó la rubia a la vez que miraba por la ventana atenta a la escena.

—No lo sé, no me resultan familiares—respondió Dipper intentando teorizar la razón por la que los tipos se encontraban allí.

—C-Creo que los conozco Dipper—comentó Pacífica abriendo la puerta rápidamente y justo a tiempo para darle un golpe con la pierna al tipo que iba a atacar a la señora lanzándolo a unos tres metros al menos.

—¡Debemos llamar a la policía Dipper! —exclamó Pacífica mientras ayudaba a reincorporarse a la dueña del local.

—¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! ¡¿Quiénes son estos tipos?! —preguntaba el pelimarrón mientras daba certeros golpes a uno de ellos, que intentó atacarlo por sorpresa, sin notar cómo la rubia recibía la mirada petrificadora del otro atacante.

—Ese cabello tan artificial.

—Esa mirada arrogante.

—Debes ser Pacífica Noroeste ¿No es cierto? —indagó el sujeto de edad avanzada secándose un hilo de sangre que escurría por su boca.

—¡¿Qué dijiste de mi cabello?! —cuestionó ella con enojo.

—Sí, definitivamente eres tú—confirmó el sujeto quien bruscamente se acercó hacia las mujeres tomando a Pacífica por su cabello.

—Tu padre te ha estado buscando chica—con voz gruesa dijo aquellas palabras que taladraron la mente de la rubia.

 ** _¿Su padre la buscaba?_**

 ** _¿Por qué?_**

 ** _¿Estará arrepentido?_**

 ** _¿La aceptará de regreso?_**

—¡Pacífica no les creas, debe ser un engaño! —gritó Dipper quien estaba luchando con el tipo que, minutos después, yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

—¿Crees que te miento? —preguntó el sujeto recibiendo una mirada desafiante de la chica.

—Por supuesto que sí—declaró con seguridad a lo que el sujeto rió con ironía introduciendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacando de él un sobre con un sello peculiar.

—Creo que tú sabrás mejor que yo lo que significa—extendiendo la mano para que ella pudiera tomar aquel papel le dirigió una mirada seria a la expectativa de la reacción de la chica.

—Pacífica—susurró Dipper.

 ** _¿Una carta de sus padres?_**

 ** _¿De qué se trataba todo eso?_**

La única vez que había recibido una carta por parte de ellos fue para decirle que la habían abandonado.

Ahora, después de largos años sin saber de ellos, aparecen de esta forma.

Con cierto temor dio la vuelta al sobre donde reconoció el sello de los Noroeste, definitivamente era el legítimo, su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido, tanto que sentía que se le podría salir del pecho, las manos habían comenzado a sudarle ante el nerviosismo que sentía, un nudo se había formado en su garganta, pero finalmente la abrió.

El pelimarrón corrió inmediatamente hacia donde las féminas se encontraban y sin pensarlo dos veces ayudó a la señora y le pidió que se refugiara dentro, pero su mirada no se despegada de la chica que hoy lo acompañaba.

 ** _¿Qué querrían los padres de Pacífica?_**

 ** _¿Por qué la buscaban ahora?_**

 ** _¿Será posible que lo que le haya dicho fuese una mentira?_**

Ante esta última incógnita fijó su vista en la de cabellos dorados, las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por su rostro, no era posible que en tan sólo cuestión de horas esa chica aparentemente fría, calculadora y despiadada hubiese llorado más de una vez en su presencia.

 ** _Pero no debía olvidarlo_**

 ** _Estaba en Gravity Falls_**

 ** _Y aquí todo es posible_**

Arrugó la carta con todas sus fuerzas e intentó secarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabían que estaría aquí? —intentó que su voz no sonara tan mal como se sentía, supo que había fallado al escuchar a Dipper decir su nombre, pero ella no claudicaría, era Pacífica Noroeste y su dignidad no iba a ser pisoteada por nadie.

—Nos dirigíamos a la inauguración del centro de investigaciones, sabíamos que estaría esperando por la llegada de Dipper Pines y que era probable que estuviese allí, pero tuvimos un desperfecto con nuestro auto y esta era la estación más cercana, no creíamos que la encontraríamos aquí señori…

—¡No me llames así! ¡Soy Pacífica Noroeste ¿lo entiendes?! La dueña del museo de historia de Gravity Falls, futura antropóloga de este estado, alguien con metas y sueños, alguien que ha luchado muy duro para llegar hasta donde se encuentra ahora, alguien a quien sus padres abandonaron al no tener dinero, alguien sin familia, pero con unos amigos muy valiosos—tras decir aquella última frase miró directamente a los ojos a Dipper quien no pudo evitar no conmoverse al escucharla hablar.

—Dile a mi padre que no me busque más y mucho menos para estupideces como estas—informó tirando la hoja de papel al suelo, dejándola en frente de Dipper quien necesitó reunir mucho valor para tomarla y leerla.

 _ **Oregon, Gravity Falls 18 de junio**_

 _ **Pacífica Elizabeth Noroeste, si llegas a leer esto significa que las personas que encontré cumplieron con su palabra, necesito tu ayuda, estoy quebrado y sin dinero, tu madre me ha abandonado y no tengo ni idea de dónde está, la única que puede ayudarme eres tú, hija, ayuda a tu querido padre, te estaré esperando en una semana en el museo para recibir el dinero.**_

 _ **-Preston Noroeste**_

Ahora la entendía perfectamente, cómo era posible que luego de abandonarla se atreviera a buscarla para esto, pero

 ** _¿Por qué le sorprendía?_**

La actitud que demostraba su padre era digna de un Noroeste, deshonestos, ambiciosos, traicioneros todas las cualidades de su familia,de seguro su esposa no pudo aguantar ese estado y por ello lo dejó.

—Tenemos órdenes de llevarte con nosotros a toda costa—dijo el sujeto levantándola del suelo y colocándola sobre su hombro—Será mejor que no te apongas—añadió sin recibir respuesta a cambio.

—¡Pacífica! —gritó Dipper.

—Déjalo Dipper, soy una Nosoeste, en mi sangre llevo la traición y la deshonestidad, es mi naturaleza ser obediente a mi padre, no te metas en mis asuntos—declaró sin ánimos y cabizbaja, ella comprendía su lugar en el mundo, por más que intentara cambiar siempre habría algo que le haría recordar su origen.

—¡No te dejaré hacerlo! —exclamó el pelimarrón dando un golpe con su puño en la cara del tipo alejándolo lo suficiente para ayudar a Pacífica a levantarse.

—¡No eres igual que tu padre, Pacífica! ¡Tú eres diferente! —La tomó por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo atentamente a sus ojos.

—Todos cometemos errores, pero si eres capaz de reconocerlos puedes corregirlos ¡No permitas que tu padre te manipule! ¡Tú eres libre de elegir!—gritó exaltado, no se había dado cuenta que ella había comenzado a llorar mientras seguí mirándolo con atención, quizás había sido un poco rudo con ella, pero esperaba que hubiese captado el mensaje.

—Gracias—susurró la rubia dándole un abrazo—Gracias Dipper.

 ** _Y al parecer lo había entendido_**

—Todo hubiese sido más fácil si no te hubieras metido niño—el hombre que tan sólo unos minutos estaba tendido en el suelo comenzó a levantarse, pero había algo diferente en él.

A medida que se incorporaba su tamaño iba aumentando, su piel comenzó a tornarse peluda y grisácea su masa corporal se volvió más robusta y grotesca, de su cabeza comenzaron a nacer un par de cuernos que daban la sensación de estar muy afilados y parecían ser capaz de poder cortarte sin dificultad alguna, los ojos del tipo resplandecían de furia y miraba atentamente a Dipper y a Pacíficia quienes estaban paralizados por la impresión.

—Pacífica ¿Tu padre sería capaz de aliarse con los hombretauro? —preguntó mientras miraba con asombro la transformación que ocurría frente a ellos.

—Lo creo muy capaz, una vez estaba dispuesto a comerse a nuestro mayordomo para sobrevivir—respondió la rubia retrocediendo algunos pasos.

—Hace un buen tiempo que no me enfrentaba a un hombretauro—comentó Dipper con cierta nostalgia.

—¿Cuánto te enfrentaste a uno de estos? —cuestionó Pacífica.

—Bueno…eh...no fue realmente un enfrentamiento, yo… —se aclaró la garganta— Es decir yo, tenía ciertos problemas y bueno…—las palabras se hicieron un nudo en su garganta sin darle oportunidad de explicarse, sólo recibió la mirada confusa de la chica Noroeste.

—¿Qué clases de problemas puede tener un chico para acudir con estos sujetos? —preguntó la chica a la vez que esquivaba un golpe de aquella bestia.

—No los mismos que tu padre, eso es seguro—dijo él ladeando una sonrisa y consiguiendo golpear a su atacante.

—¿Qué hay del otro sujeto? ¿También se transformará en algo como eso? —señaló con desprecio Pacífica al hombretauro.

—Está fuera de combate, no creo que despierte en un buen rato, por ahora debemos encargarnos del trabajo que nos envió tu padre—Dipper estaba dispuesto a atacar, pero su oponente solamente los miraba con furia.

—¡No soy un objeto niña, así que no te refieras a mí como "Esto"! ¡Y tú mocoso, no me rebajes a un simple encargo de un humano! ¡Yo soy un hombre mitad hombretauro, pero eso no es excusa para no llevar honor a mi clan! —exclamó con furia y en ese momento las mentes de Dipper y Pacífica pensaron en lo mismo.

 ** _La debilidad de su enemigo es su orgullo_**

—Pero qué tanto honor puedes llevar a tu clan si todo lo que quieres hacer es secuestrar a una chica, eso no es algo para estar orgulloso—comentó con malicia Pacífica buscando dar en el blanco con sus palabras.

—Es cierto, además de que estás aliado con un humano ¿Qué no deberías realizar tus propios planes y llevarlos a cabo? Te está controlando como a una marioneta amigo—añadió Dipper y sonrieron al ver que estaba funcionando, el hombretauro detuvo su ataque y parecía analizar las palabras de los chicos.

—Parece que funcionó—susurró Pacífica. Dipper pensó lo mismo, así que para terminar definitivamente con este encuentro decidió hablar

—Hey ¿Qué tal si te olvidas de ella y vas a arreglar esto con toda tu hombría con el sujeto que te contrató? Dejemos esto así y vayamos por nuestros caminos tú resuelves tus asuntos con el padre de Pacífica y nosotros iremos al evento, por cierto llévate a tu amigo, no le diremos a nadie que estuvieron por aquí—comentó el pelimarrón con naturalidad y calma.

—No lo haré porque me lo digas niño— _por supuesto que no_ pensó Dipper

—Necesito tener una charla con ese sujeto—se dirigió hacia donde estaba su compañero, inconsciente, y sin esfuerzo alguno lo cargó y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

—Eso estuvo muy bien Dipper—felicitó Pacífica con orgullo.

—No todas las peleas pueden ser resueltas con golpes, ahora, démonos prisa ya estamos muy atrasados.

—Me alegra que esto no pasara a mayores díganme jovencitos ¿Dónde está ese auto? —la señora había ido por sus herramientas para acompañar lo más rápido posible a Pacífica y Dipper hacia el auto, no tardaron mucho en llegar.

—No está tan mal, tiene arreglo, denme unos minutos chicos—y tras realizar varios cambios de piezas y revisar el funcionamiento y unión de las mismas finalmente el auto pudo andar.

—¡Es increíble! muchas gracias—agradeció Dipper mientras encendía el vehículo y se despedía de la señora.

—De nada cariño, le enviaré la cuenta a tu tío—respondió con tranquilidad.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó cuando ya se habían alejado varios metros.

—No todos son lo que parecen—dijo Pacífica divertida con la situación mirando a Dipper.

—Al menos podremos llegar ¿Crees que hayan cancelado el evento? No estamos tan temprano.

—No tengo idea, en verdad vamos algo retrasados, aunque no es nuestra culpa, de cualquier modo no me importa…hoy ha sido un día muy especial—respondió la rubia sonrojada y tras un minuto de silencio volvió a hablar.

—Gracias Dipper—dijo ella en voz baja, él prefirió no responder, en lugar de eso le dio un apretón de manos en señal de apoyo, ruborizándose en el intento.

Ahora se dirigían camino a la inauguración y él a resolver un asunto con su hermana.

Mabel Pines.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola! Me alegra que hayan decidido seguir leyendo, se los agradezco mucho OwO, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado tanto como lo fue para mí, no me imaginaba a Dipper luchando puño a puño contra alguien, no porque no pueda, sino porque siento que no es su estilo, él es más analítico, así que por eso no hay advertencias de violencia u otras cosas xD

Por otra parte, sé que mi user dice "Key Elric" pero será temporal, terminé de ver Fullmetal alchemist y quedé enganchada a la historia, es un tipo de homenaje a tan buen anime nwn.

Ahora ¡A contestar reviews!

 _ **Fran Targaryen:**_ Me alegra haber ayudado un poco para llenar el vació que ciertamente, al menos para mí, es un abismo, no sabía qué titulo colocar me vi algunos capítulos para ver si conseguía algo significativo, pero al final obtuve esto xD ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

 _ **cesargarciadiaz99:**_ Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste, eso alimenta mi alma de escritora nwn.

 _ **Teru:**_ Pues he actualizado y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado nwn muchas gracias por leer.

 _ **Natsuki Kuronuma:**_ jajajaja me alegra que te guste, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, bueno con o sin permiso iba a actualizar A,A

 _ **Guest:**_ Me da gusto que sea de tu agrado, yo no soy de shippear bien jardcor ¿) pero cuando vi el capítulo de la mansión Noroeste fue como Ahhh~~~ se ven tan lindos juntos TuT así que al final me animé a escribir de ellos, gracias por leer.

 _ **Beastboy12325:**_ Define pronto por favor, yo iba a actualizar, pero me ocurre de todo cuando lo intento, espero que disfrutes este capítulo nwn

¡Gracias por leer!

—Lightkey27


End file.
